


Your Love is Poison

by avidvampirehunter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Historical Fantasy, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lady Rey, Lost Love, Murder, Smut, death by sex, incubus kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/pseuds/avidvampirehunter
Summary: The presence is back again.Without warning Rey feels it surrounding her, suspending her, burrowing into her flesh, the hot, endless pulse echoing down her arms, pinning her by the wrists. The cruel moonlight watches in wait from beyond the window when its silvery shadow casts over a mass of black, taking the form of a man.A monster.





	Your Love is Poison

The presence is back again.

Without warning Rey feels it surrounding her, suspending her, burrowing into her flesh, the hot, endless pulse echoing down her arms, pinning her by the wrists. She opens her eyes, lungs forcing air from her body, unable to suck it back in —s trangling, suffocating. The cruel moonlight watches in wait from beyond the window when its silvery shadow casts over a mass of black, taking the form of a man.

A monster.

\--

There is a place down below for him, for anyone. 

Deep below the crust of the Earth, in a realm untouched and untouchable, is a cave of pulsing light. 

The light is dim, a dark, scarlet blood, as it emits from the throbbing cavern walls. They quiver and breathe, veins of black miasma streaming upwards through each crevice, carrying the muffled screams of the damned to the surface world. 

At the center of this cave lies a lake of boiling tar, its surface steaming hellfire, depths littered with countless bones. From this bubbling tar a skull emerges, then the bones of a neck, then the rest, the muck oozing, painting over its hollow insides as it steps forth, dripping onto the shore of coal and dust.

He cries out in pain with a rasped voice, shuddering, convulsing, caving into himself. Flesh spawns from the marrow of his bones, doubling and folding, inward, outward, until they become organs, held together by sinews and veins until a man is formed from the black, forced onto the ground. Empty sobs shudder from within him as his flesh hardens into skin, his hands clenched fists as he lies naked, winded.

He breathes in the ash like shards of glass, long fingers burrowing into the dirt as memory assails him, as the vision of her resurges with vicious clarity. And then a sensation, hard and bright; cold, cruel, and merciless. 

He clasps onto it with the last of his strength, rising to his feet, his hair dripping with inky clot. Lust — hot, unbridled, untamed — fuels him with its power, curling a snarl over his teeth. With a hard wave of his hand, his cloak and mask enshroud him in darkness, sheltering his tender form.

In his black heart he makes a vow he's made before—a vow to find that light once more, and douse it once and for all.

\--

A soft wind blows over Rey as she paces outside of the castle gate, her eye trained on the rapidly setting sun. 

It had taken her a full day's travel to come here—a day of time, wasted. The orange glow taunts her for it, each brush of leaves in the trees above like the sound of breaking glass, every shadow a ghost of him.

Just as she riles herself to pound on the door again, it opens, the iron gates groaning into a yawning maw of stone and darkness. From within it a man—captain of the guard, Sir Dameron—races out, his voice strained, disgruntled. "Rey, is that you?"

Swallowing the thickness in her throat, she calls out in rasped reply, "Yes, it's me! Please let me in. I need to see her."

"I can't believe it..." Sir Dameron falls upon her instantly, his steel-clad arms wrapping soundly around her, his face buried in her shoulder. "It's been so long... Years, since I've seen you—"

"I know," Rey frowns, pulling away, her heart no longer beating in fear alone, but a dark, somber sadness. "Please, Poe, there's no time. I need to see her. Please, take me to her."

"Of course," he agrees soundly, waving for his fellow guards to step aside. "Let us pass. This woman is under my protection, by order of the crown."

He enters in broad strides and Rey follows, steeling herself. The high arches of stone loom over her, faces of portraits staring down on her, their eyes flickering with judgement in the flickering torchlight.

Rey jumps when Sir Dameron's voice breaks through the quiet, when they have at last arrived at their destination. "Wait here," he murmurs, eyes as imploring and patient as she remembers. "I'll tell her you're coming."

Rey nods, folding her hands in front of her. He leaves her alone in the great hall, only the licking embers of torch flame and eyes of ancient ancestors watching over her. There is a pair of painted eyes she feels on her neck, and she cannot help but turn to find them waiting there—eyes so dark and cold, nothing like the ones she once knew so well.

\--

"Rey?"

Rey turns at the sound of a familiar voice, the tears breaking free from her eyes at the sight of her. Her voice cracks. "Leia!"

The woman opens her arms to Rey's hard embrace, her warm hand bracing against her hair. "Oh, Rey. What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's back," Rey sobs. "I felt him—he's back."

\--

_ "Why are you here alone?" _

_ "I like being alone." _

_ "Ridiculous. No one likes being alone." _

_ "Well then, I guess that makes me no one." _

\--

"Tell us what happened."

Tears finally stemmed, Rey sits in silence, her hands held limply in Leia's. The fireplace roars beside them, bathing them in light and shadow. She looks Leia in the eye, her lip quivering. "Last night, I could feel him there with me. There wasn't a face, but I—I knew it was him. He wanted something… something  _ dark.” _

"What exactly does he want?" Poe Dameron asks from his place at the wall, arms crossed over his chest. 

Rey looks away, unable to give voice to the feelings that assaulted her in the night, the heaviness, the anger and... everything else that possessed her the moment she saw him standing there.

"Why come here?" Leia asks softly. Her thumb ghosts gently over Rey's knuckles, coaxing skittish calm from beneath her skin. "Why now, after all this time?"

"...I didn't know where else to go," Rey answers. A beat of silence throbs between them all, until at last she whispers, "He's going to take me, Leia. I saw it. I couldn’t… I didn't want to be alone."

_ You're not alone. _

_ Neither are you _ —

"I'll kill him before he gets the chance," Sir Dameron declares.

Rey frowns. "You can't."

"Why the Hell not? Finn risked his life to save you before, and if he were still here, he'd do it again. I owe it to him to do this for you—"

"Poe," Leia interrupts, her voice level, somber. "Please. If what Rey says is true, and he... really is alive in this way, then there is nothing we can do."

"So what? We just roll over and take it? Let some  _ phantom  _ control what we do? I don't think so. Rey," Poe says, kneeling before her, desperate to meet her averted gaze. "Please. If we don't fight him, then  _ you  _ will be killed, too. Finn wouldn't want that—he would  _ never  _ want that for you!"

Slowly, Rey matches her gaze to Poe's, letting the embers simmer behind her eyes. "Finn was my best friend," she whispers, voice crackling flames. "I loved him. But this is my choice, now."

"What is your choice, Rey?" Leia asks, her hands holding deathly-tight to the young woman’s. "What are you going to do?"

Rey glares into the darkest shadow of Leia's eyes, searching for something that does not exist: understanding. Compassion, yes, but not knowledge. All she sees is a void of ignorance in this woman's eyes, in all eyes but her own, a void that whispers like a lover in the dark, telling her what must be done.

"I'm going to let him take me."

\--

_ "You don't know what you're asking for." _

_ "I know enough, Ben," Rey huffs, rounding the large trunk of the ancient tree. Shadows of leaves play over their faces in the late afternoon sun, the chirp of birds and fragrance of flowers a sweet relief from the long Winter passed. "I can't stay here anymore." _

_ "And where will you go?" He challenges, rising to his feet. Anger swarms his eyes as he dashes his hand to the horizon line. "Back to Jakku? No. I won't allow it." _

_ Rey scoffs up at him, folding her arms. "I don't think it's up to you." _

_ "Maybe not," he murmurs, his hands coming to hold her arms, soothing at the cloth of her bliaut with newfound gentleness. "But I can't protect you, there." _

_ She goes silent, looking down. _

_ "Rey," he whispers, tilting her chin to face him. "I made an oath to you. As long as you're here, in this kingdom, I won't leave your side." _

_ Her heart stutters in her chest, her fingers curling against the armor of his breastplate, weakly attempting to summon the strength to push him away. "But don't you see?" she softens, resting a hand upon his cheek, unable to break his gaze, consumed by the warmth of his eyes. "That's why I have to go." _

_ Sadness breaks over him like a wave as he leans into her hand, his eyes closed, brow pinched in decision as her words sink into him, as her pulse becomes his every breath.  _

_ “Wherever you go, I will go,” he murmurs against her palm, pressing his lips there. She watches helplessly as he cradles it close, his gaze scorching, voice burning with promise. “I swear it.” _

\--

Alone with the night, Rey frowns into the fire, her hands clasped tightly together. 

The presence comes again, swirling cold throughout the chamber, a soft wind and chill caressing down her spine. She rises, as if called, to wait before the maw of the fireplace as smoke billows forth from the chimney, taking the form of a man.

Sucking in a shallow breath, Rey's eyes widen at the sight of him. "It's really you."

The shadow of Ben Solo stands before her, his broad shoulders cloaked in dark robes, his face concealed in a mask. Silently he watches her, like a wraith awaiting a soul for judgement, until his voice echoes into her mind, saying but one word:

_ "Rey." _

Swallowing her tears, Rey looks into the eyes of the mask, seeing only darkness there. But she would know that voice, even in death. 

She opens her mouth to speak, to say something to him in return, to beg for his forgiveness. But it doesn't matter—his hand lifts, fingers outstretched, and an invisible fist clenches around her throat. 

With heavy steps he lumbers closer, her hands clawing at her own neck, unable to evade the harsh timbre of his every word as he looms over her. "You...  _ Traitor." _

She closes her eyes, fighting for one word. "Please..." she chokes out. "Please, don't..."

He snarls, throwing her onto the bed. She sputters and coughs, holding her throat, mind spinning as the blood floods into her skull, drowning her, burning her.

The shadow comes closer, standing at the foot. "You betrayed me."

"I betrayed Ben Solo," she coughs. "Not some creature in a mask!"

He pauses, the air growing thick as he studies her. Then he lifts his hands to the mask, raising and revealing his face.

Rey's heart heaves as he drops the helm, its dark armor crumbling to the carpet in smoke and ash, disappearing into nothing. 

"What do you want?" she asks softly.

His dark gaze locks onto hers, swarming her heart with bitter memories. "You know what I've come for." 

"Is this what you are, now?" she murmurs, horror blooming in her chest, breath returning too quickly for her starved lungs. "What you've become?"

"No," he says, his voice gentle as he rounds the bed, leaning over her. A gloved finger caresses her cheek—the touch cold, empty of life. His lips caress her ear, the brush of his breath sinking deep into her very soul. "It's what you've made me into."

"I didn't have a choice," she whispers brokenly, unable to hide from him anymore. "You killed Finn."

"He was in my way," the shadow of Ben Solo huffs, distancing himself again, just enough to meet her eyes. "In  _ our  _ way."

"He didn't do anything wrong," Rey sobs, hiding her face. "I didn't want to marry him, but... I never wanted him dead!"

The shadow frowns. "The innocent die all the time, Rey. Will you let that stop you," he murmurs, his hand slowly ghosting over her thigh, "from taking what you want?"

Rey shudders under his touch, heat spilling into her heart. "What are you?" 

But the shadow does not answer. His hand cups behind her head, fingers threading through her hair, and the grip spreads her every thought thin, banishing her, turning her limp and lifeless in his arms. 

When she is asleep, the shadow of Ben Solo studies her, brushing a stray lock behind her ear. Slowly, he nuzzles the soft skin of her temple, his heart urging him closer to her, to breathe her in, to taste the sweet nectar of her life, and whispers, "Yours."

\--

Ben Solo was once a knight of great renown. Son to Leia Organa, he was crown prince of the realm of Alderaan, a land rich with life and bathed in riches and clearest waters. But when they found the grand knight, Sir Finn, lying dead with his throat slit in his bedchamber, suspicions quickly arose, for no one could find his fiancée, nor could they find Ben Solo.

It was when at last Sir Solo and the lady, Rey, were found, that the dark knight admitted to committing Sir Finn’s murder. He was condemned to be beheaded that very day by Sir Dameron.

To all's great horror and sympathy, none wept more furiously than Lady Rey, who's eyes never strayed once from the knight's face, even after all light fled from it.

\--

It took six years for Ben Solo to crawl out of Hell.

Six years to make it back to her.

He hovers over her sleeping form, his mind swirling in slow, steaming rounds. He had been so full of hatred, down below, so ready to drag her back screaming with him—but now, there is only tenderness, the lingering pulses of desire that were never extinguished completely.

Memories spill before him like blood, unstaunched, draining life. Hers was the last face he’d seen before the blade took his life, and before that, the promise of life everlasting…

He’d agreed to run away with her, away from her duties to the kingdom, her pledge to the knight, Sir Finn. While she did love the grand knight, it was never a love of passion, of raw carnality that all humans crave from their lovers. But Ben had offered that to her; had forsworn his sacred oath to his very mother for  _ her.  _ This woman.

This  _ traitor. _

He still remembers finding her there with Finn, the night they had agreed to run. The knight had caught her, throttled her, perhaps yearning for some sense to be made.

The man did not know about the elixir waiting on her person, her only defense against a life devoid of choice. She offered sincere apology, her words and his tenderness for her, his trust, luring his lips to the rim of a poisoned glass. 

When Ben Solo came he found Rey in tears, her hands trembling. She told him what happened to her fiance, that she had only intended to induce a lasting sleep, but the man would not breathe—and never would again.

Ben knew what would become of her if the kingdom found out. Defense would have no word, no say in their justice. She would be put to death for her mistake—and he, sworn to protect her, could not allow it. 

He hadn’t paused, felt no sorrow nor hesitation, only strode forward into the room with brandished sword, slitting the throat of the dead man. Rey sobbed as the stale blood flowed out, the life of her beloved friend extinguished forever.

It was all that anyone would see, when his body was found. All they needed to find was the dark knight, with Finn’s fiance as his captive, to reach a false verdict.

Yes, Ben Solo’s was the killing blow. And that was all that mattered.

Rey stirs in the bed, her breathing short. Her eyes open slowly as she looks around, squinting sightlessly into the darkness. But he knows, can feel in the very air, that she can sense him. “Where am I?”

“You’re my guest,” Ben murmurs, laying warm palm onto her stomach. “I’ve come to take you home.”

“Ben…” Tears brim in her eyes, madness rising to the surface like seafoam onto the sand. “I missed you. I missed you so much—”

“Shh, sh, sh, sh,” he hushes, his thumb stroking her through the fabric of her bliaut. “I’m here.”

“What happened to you?” she whimpers, sitting up, throwing her arms around his cold, stiff neck. “Please, tell me the truth. I thought you were dead.”

“I am,” he sighs, letting her warmth sink into him. “I… was.”

“How are you here?” she asks into the cloth of his tunic. It smells of smoke and sulfur, and yet underneath there is still the scent of the man she once loved, crushing her heart with each breath.

“It is a temporary form; it won’t last,” he answers honestly. How strange that death inspires truth more than life ever did. “I can remain only until you return with me.”

Rey pulls away, sniffing once, her eyes empty of her tears. Steam wafts from her breath as she meets his eyes in the darkness, finding only the barest embers of mercy there. His human form is the same, his countenance and memories all there, in his face… She reaches up to cup his cheek, gasping softly as he leans into her touch, just like he used to. 

Hushed, she asks, “What are you?”

His hand covers hers, holding it there as he meets her unsteady gaze. “I am an Incubus,” he murmurs, his eyes flaming into amber suns. Heat surges from his freezing skin, searing her palm. Rey hisses, pulling it back, when his hand reaches out to take her arm and crush it to his chest. “There is no love in Hell, Rey. Only lust and regret.  _ That  _ is what I am.  _ That  _ is what I’ve become—a creature of your design.”

With her free hand Rey tries to push him away, but his hold is too strong. “No, Ben, please, this isn’t right, it’s not who you are—”

“Why do you deny the truth when it’s here, before your very eyes?” the shadow of Ben snarls, taking her other hand in his. With impossible strength he pins her down upon the mattress, her heartbeat loud in his roaring ears. “Why do you deny me still, when your soul is  _ mine  _ to take?”

At his words the fireplace roars to life, revealing thin walls of a throbbing heart. Rey stares at them, a foreboding shiver slashing down her spine. “Where are we? What is this place?”

Overwhelmed by sorrow and callous disregard for her pitiful whimpering, Ben leans over her, whispering in her ear. “‘Wherever you go, I will go’ I was a fool to promise that. When you stayed alive, I couldn’t stay with you. Could no longer  _ feel  _ you. Only memories. Bright, cold memories. But I found a way. I found a way… and now,” he sighs, holding her close to him, unable to stop himself, “we can be together again.”

Rey shivers into his embrace, the touch so familiar, and yet so foreign. Her mind races back to legends of the Incubi—demons who prey upon the lust of maidens, who take their bodies in the night—and feels her body begin to sink as realization takes her.

They are in a dream. 

A hard mound of flesh bumps between her covered legs, pressing over a place within her body that makes her writhe, arching into him. “Ben…”

Strong arms wrap around her, his voice soft and deep in her ear as he crowds her, closing the distance between them. “You said you would let me take you,” he murmurs, his fingers tracing patterns over her back.  _ “So let me take you.” _

Eyes sliding closed, Rey releases a long breath, relaxing into the steady thrust of his hips against her. Every movement pulls her further into his spell, dragging her deeper and deeper into the depths of desire. 

What he said was true, a truth she had run from for too long. She  _ was  _ a traitor, traitor to her kingdom and her duty, traitor to the only man she ever loved so deeply, so desperately. How  _ easily  _ she could have stood by his side upon the guillotine stands, how  _ effortlessly  _ it should have been to tell the truth, to fall into the darkness with him then. But she hadn’t—had remained silent, and watched him die for her, leaving her to a life of loneliness, his promises of love shattered by her own trembling hands.

Love and lust had died when he did—but now, here, on the verge of Hell itself, by some miracle, some curse, they have come alive in her again.

Summoning the last dregs of her control, Rey surrenders it, taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his.

Warmth bursts against Rey’s mouth as he relinquishes himself to her, their flesh melding as he moans, their tongues entwining, the living and the dead. With a wave of his hand her clothes begin to tear themselves apart, the fabric shredding from her skin as he repositions himself between her legs, sliding down to kiss her deeper, to gift more and more down her neck.

The swirl of his tongue against her collar makes Rey gasp, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, pulling him closer to her. A sensation unlike anything she’s ever felt crashes through her, his touch like phantom fire as his hand slides down her shoulder, and further still, to cup her breast.

“Ben,” she sighs, the sob trapped deep in her throat. She threads her fingers through his wavy tresses. “Please…”

His kisses continue down her body in silent worship, his hands skimming up and down her sensitive flanks, bringing her closer to some surface within her body, rising her stomach to his mouth.

“I would have put a child in you,” he whispers, his tongue training down her navel, and lower. “I would have given you a life of pleasure.” He frowns, tugging down the final vestiges of her dress, baring her to him completely. “But I suppose a pleasurable death will have to do.”

Rey’s breath hitches, her head falling back onto the pillow as he continues to ravish her, her mind unwinding, uncoiling. She can feel it building within her, the presence of some depthless void—the coming shadow of the end.

“Wait,” she whimpers, tugging him back to her face. She kisses his lips, tasting herself upon them, and meets his eyes. “You said there is no love in Hell.”

He nods.

Relief sighs out from her, her thumb stroking over his brow. “Then I cannot go to Hell with you, Ben.”

He cocks his head. “And why is that?”

“Because  _ I  _ love you,” she smiles. A soft, small thing. “And if we are there together, then it can never be Hell.”

His frown deepens, creating shadows over his face. Slowly, he fits himself between her legs, rutting himself against her. “Is that what you think?”

Rey nods, hope filling her lungs as he begins to merge with her, her eyes sliding closed once more, pulling her back beneath the swell. “I do.”

His breathing shortens as he moves above her, within her now, their bodies becoming one in the depths of her mind. Her life begins to fade in his arms, smearing onto his skin like blood. Her soft pants and gentle moans and whispered words spur him onward, the trek surrounding him, smothering him with the fierce storm of desire until at last he is spent within her, her name the last prayer to ever cross his lips.

And when he rises to look down upon her, her eyes stare to the heavens, clouded. Sightless.

Dead.


End file.
